Deadrise/Issue 9
This is the third issue of Volume Two: Doomed To Fall. ---- "C-Corey?" Rob said, shocked. Corey looked at his feet, too afraid to say anything. "Where the FUCK have you been?! You were supposed to protect our people! You-you were supposed to watch out for them! Linda is DEAD because of you! All you did was RUN AWAY! And now you DARE to show your face back here again, after all the SHIT you caused!" Rob was enraged and red in his face while he screamed at Corey. "Wow, wow, wow, calm down. Look, we didn't know, alright? Sorry about whatever happened here, but all we wanted was some food. And we're not forcing you to give it to us." Barry explained, with his hands in the air, trying to calm the situation. "Well, you're not getting any. This is our place, and we've recently had trouble with bandits trying to take our food." Floyd said. "Oh come on, Floyd," Miles intervened. "We still have a lot of food. I'm sure we could help these folks out. Right?" Miles turned to Shaun. "Yeah, I'm cool with that." Shaun agreed. "I dunno," Randy said "This whole situation seems kinda fishy. Why give food to the group Corey is with so they can scoot off, only to be rewarded for him bailin' on us?" "Exactly." Rob said with a cold tone. "You know what? Yeah, I fucked up. Alright? I saw Duncan coming and I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I almost got KILLED out there. If it weren't for these people, I'd be dead by now. And I'm sorry. I'm SORRY for leaving when I was in charge. I really am. I know it won't help it, but I just want you to know that I regret what I did, and that if I would get a second chance, I swear on my life I would do my best to help out." Corey said, with tears in his eyes. Everyone looked at him. "I forgive you," Shaun suddenly said. "If there's a chance he could come back, he has my vote. I know how you feel Corey. I really do. So I support you." "Me too." Miles said, nodding. "Hey, who said anything about lettin' him back in?" Randy said, worryingly. They looked at Floyd. Floyd closed his eyes. "Corey," he said and exhaled. "I'll let you back into the group. On one condition." Corey looked expectedly at Floyd. "If you fuck up that badly again, you won't ever come back, to say it like that." "Yeah... I understand." Corey said. "Then what about us?" Dorian asked. "We need more people, Floyd. We should take them in." Miles told Floyd. "Oh, please, you trust everyon-" Randy started. "Don't pull the "we can't trust them" card on me, Randy. I can tell they are genuine people." "Alright. Come in." Floyd opened the gate for them. "What? You can't be serious." Randy opposed. "Yes, I am, Randy." "You think we should...?" Wes asked Barry. "Hell yeah. Lot better than that old camp we had back there." Barry said, walking in the gate. "Thanks, man." Barry said, as he shook Floyd's hand. "Don't mention it." ---- The group were all sitting outside, talking and getting to know each other. Barry had met Faith after the outbreak, and they survived together for a while, and soon developed a relationship. They had stumbled upon Wesley and Dorian, who were also surviving together out in the forest. When searching a house, they stumbled upon Carlo and his wife and son. They joined the group, but Carlo's wife and son did not make it, as his wife got bitten and devoured her own son. Carlo had to put down his wife. Rob were standing by a wall smoking, not participating in the conversation. Corey walked over to him. "So, Rob..." he started. "I hope you can... forgive me. For what I did." Corey said to Rob with hope in his voice. "You know, Corey, I've been thinking. And I don't wanna be enemies with you. I get you made a mistake. And though we lost someone, I forgive you." Rob said compassionately. "Really?" Corey said as he couldn't believe it. "Yup." "Thanks, man. Really." Corey said gratefully. "Don't mention it. Why don't we-" Rob was interrupted by Ahmed. "EVERYONE!" He shouted as he came running. Everyone looked at him. "A HERD IS COMING THIS WAY!" ---- "What-" Floyd stood up and ran to the entrace, where he saw a herd of hundreds and hundreds of zombies coming towards the store. "FUCK!" "How close are they?" Wesley asked. "They're really close. We gotta go, there's no way we can take all of them." Floyd said, fast paced. "Everybody, pack your stuff, we're leaving!" Everyone got up and started packing food, weapons and other supplies. "What's happening?" Michelle asked Rob. "A herd. It's on the way we gotta go." Rob said, while gathering food. "I don't wanna go..." Jake said. "We have to, Jake, there is no other way." Michelle told Jake. "Mich, get as much food you can, alright?" Rob requested. "Sure thing, Rob. Come on, Jake." She said, bringing Jake with her to bring food. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, RANDY AND I WILL GET THE CARS WARMED UP AROUND BACK, EVERYONE ELSE, PICK UP THE PACE!" Floyd announced, as he brung a knife out along with Randy and went out the back door to get the cars started. "Shit! They're getting through!" Miles shouted as the force of the huge amounts of zombies broke down the gate. "Miles, Shaun, Wes, Carlo and Dorian, you go fend them off while we finish up! Barry, Faith, Corey, you help me carry this stuff out!" Rob ordered, as everyone went to do their job. The five got in position at the front, and began shooting, while the others brought shopping carts of supplies outside. The amount of zombies became so much in the end that they broke down the windows. "SHIT! Back up! Back up!" Dorian said. But it was too late. Two of them had already grabbed Shaun and started munching on his neck, as he held his wound in pain. "AHHHH!" Shaun screamed, as he got downed by a group of zombies who started devouring him. "SHAUN!" Miles shouted. "He's gone, man! We gotta go!" Wes said to Miles, as he dragged him with him. The zombies was now storming the store. Corey held the door for the rest of the survivors to get out. Ahmed's foot got grabbed by a crawler, and he fell and got bit. "Noo!" Ahmed pleaded, as three other zombies went down on him and devoured him. As Michelle and Jake watched in horror, a zombie had sneaked up to them and attacked Jake. Michelle reacted, and pulled Jake away from it, and shot it in the head. They then made their way out. ---- "That's everyone!" Corey said, running towards the cars. "Where's Shaun? And Ahmed?" Floyd worryingly asked. "They-They didn't make it..." Corey revealed. "...Shit... Let's go!" Floyd said, as he started up the engine, and Rob, Miles, Michelle and Jake went in his car. Randy started up his truck too, where Corey got in the passenger's seat, and Barry, Faith and Wes got in the back, with Carlo and Dorian in the truck bed. The cars speeded out from the parking lot, and out on the road. ---- There were a lot of silence, until Rob broke it. "Hey, Miles, you ok?" Rob asked, as he saw Miles noticeably depressed. "Yeah, just... Shaun was a good guy, you know? Hate to lose him that way. Ahmed too. God, poor souls..." Miles said in grief. "Well, we can't do anything about that now. That whole fucking place is done now. We gotta MOVE ON." Floyd said, focusing on the road. "Floyd!" Michelle expressed. "It's the simple truth, Michelle. And you better start realizing that soon." "I-" Michelle started, but Rob put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. She looked over to Jake, who was sitting there, sobbing. "There, there, Jake. We're gonna be fine." "No. We will never be fine." Jake negatively replied. There was some more silence. "So... where do we go?" Rob asked. "I don't know. But it's dark, and I don't wanna drive around all night. So we find somewhere to spend the night... Like over there." Floyd pointed at a pocket in the side of the road. He steered his car in that direction, with Randy following. They parked, and got out. There were some abandoned fruit stands, and some old cars. "So, we gonna sleep here?" Randy asked. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Floyd replied. "I can keep watch." Barry volenteered, as he grabbed his M4A1 and started looking over the perimeter. "I'll go search the stands with Dorian." Carlo said, as he pulled out a hatchet. Carlo and Dorian went over the stands, which had nothing but rotten, old fruit. There were an undead salesman in one of the stands, though, who Carlo put down. "We gotta figure out where to go from here," Randy said. "Anyone know a place in the area?" "I'm sure I can look around for a shelter." Corey said. "You do that." Randy said, as Corey started walking along the road to look around. Carlo and Dorian came back. "Anything?" "Nothing but rotten fruit. The cars are old and useless too." Dorian responded. He noticed Jake on the truck bed with Michelle, looking pale and tired. "Is... he ok?" Dorian asked, pointing at him. Rob walked over to them. "Is Jake alright? He seems..." "He..." Michelle pulled up his sweater from his sleeve. Corey came running back. "Guys! Guys, I found an old restaurant not far from here!" he announced. "What's happening?" he asked, noticing the lack of response. "Jake got bit." Credits *Robert Erickson *Corey Peterson *Floyd Gibson *Shaun *Miles *Randy *Michelle *Jake *Ahmed *Barry Palmer *Faith Williams *Wesley Jones *Dorian Hughes *Carlo Ramirez Deaths *Shaun *Ahmed Trivia *Last appearance of Shaun. *Last appearance of Ahmed. Previous Issue: Issue 8 Next Issue: Issue 10 Category:Issues Category:Deadrise Issues Category:Razor Category:Deadrise